Returning to you
by LeytonFn20
Summary: This is about what happens 10 years after the kids leave Degrassi. This is my first fanfic so please R&R Chapter 13 is up!
1. Coming Home

Emma's POV 

As she stepped off of the plane, Emma Nelson couldn't believe she was back. She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and took her little girl, Tiffani Shae, by the hand. "Mommy," the little girl asked, "why are we here again?" Emma thought about the question. Why am I back here? What am I thinking? I know that coming back here is nothing but a mistake. Nothing good can come of this trip, but bad memories that have haunted me since the day I left. "Because, Honey," Emma replied, bending down to her daughter's level, "This is Mommy's ten year reunion. I wanted to come back and see how everyone is doing now." She knew it was only half true. There was only one person that she wanted to see. Her thoughts were interrupted by her daughters squeal. "Grandma Spike! Grandpa Snake! I've missed you so much!" Tiffani screamed running towards her grandparents. "Hey Mom, hey Dad." Emma said walking over to her mom and step-dad. Her mom, Spike, looked the same except for the few age lines that were beginning to show. Then there was Snake, Mr. Archie Simpson, who had now grown a full head of hair that was streaked with silver. The age was beginning to show on him too, but his smile was still warm and welcoming. Emma hugged them both. "So," Emma began, "Where is my bratty brother? Probably off making trouble."

" Actually, he is in college now," her mom replied.

"Really? That's great!" Emma said, " I am so hungry. Can we please leave this place? I am sick of flying!"

"Sounds good to me!" Snake said as he grabbed their bags, and they headed for home.

Sean's POV 

Sean stood up and wiped the grease on his already filthy shirt. He was beginning to get hungry, especially after working on cars all day. Sean now owned a garage in the south part of town. Sean had moved back to Toronto after a bad fight with his parents in Wasaga Beach. He had lived there ever since and had graduated from Degrassi. Sean went into his home, that was an apartment above his garage, to fix himself some supper. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Empty," he said aloud, "I guess you will have to go out to dinner tonight, Sean." He shut the door and went to clean up. Right before he was about to walk out the door, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sean asked. There was a long pause before some one answered.

"Hi, um," the voice said nervously, "is there a Sean Cameron there?"

"Speaking."

"Hi Sean! This is Emma."

"Emma? As in Emma Nelson?" Sean asked. It can't be.

"Yep," Emma replied cheerfully, "the one and only."

"Wow," he said, still in shock, "so, um, I um, I don't know what to say. This is sudden."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. It's just that I'm back in town and all-I'm sorry I called." Don't let her go again.

"No don't be. I'm glad you did. Look I'm about to go to the Dot, would you like to come?"

" Yeah, I'll meet you there!" After she hung up, Sean went to change.


	2. The Meeting

Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise to work on it more later. And to my reviewer thengirl3 you guessed right.

Emma walked into the Dot nervously. _I'm such an idiot_, she thought. _Why did I do that? Why did I have to call him? It's been 10 years!_ She looked around and her eyes immediately fell on Sean. He looked so good, with those light curls and soft eyes. His face was almost exactly the same, except for the facial hair that had managed to grow. He spotted her looking at him and smiled warmly. She gathered her courage and walked over to him. "Hey Sean," she said softly, her heart pounding. He stood and pulled her into a longing hug.

"Em," he began, "it's been way too long."

"I know," she said on the verge of tears. After a few minutes, he realized that he was still holding on to her and quickly stepped back, blushing.

"Well," he said trying to get rid of the awkward silence growing between them, "what have you been doing for the last ten years?"

"Nothing really, just taking care of Tiffani. I work for an animal shelter."

"I knew you would do something to help the world, but who is Tiffani?"

_Oh God, she forgot_. "Um, Tiffani is my daughter," she said quietly.

"Oh," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "how old is she?"

"Ten," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. He thought about it, after a while he said, "She can't be. Ten years ago, we were toge-." He stopped, realizing what she was telling him. She nodded and looked down.

"I need to sit down," he said taking his seat at the table. Emma quickly sat down across from him. She watched him as he buried his face in his hands.

"Wow," he said after what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm sorry, Sean. I, I should have told you sooner. I couldn't though. I was afraid to. I really wanted to tell you—." She was cut off.

"Yeah, Em, you should have told me! I have a daughter that I haven't seen for TEN YEARS! I would have helped you support her! What were you so afraid of!"

She dropped her head, "that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with either of us."

Sean looked at her and sighed. He knew she was probably right. If she had told him sooner, he probably wouldn't want them. He was different now. He took full responsibility for his actions. Plus, secretly he has been madly in love with Emma ever since she left. He knew the only way to win her back was to change his ways. That's why he dumped Ellie. He reached across the table and took Emma's hand.

"Shhh, it's okay," he said trying to comfort Emma who was now shaking and in tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, Sean, for everything," she said in between sobs.

Sean got up and went over to her to put his arms around her. God, she's even beautiful when she cries.

"Can I see her?"


	3. Painful Nights

Author's Note: Hey Thanks for the great reviews! Here is another chapter. Enjoy and please review!

Manny's POV 

Manny looked at her watch again, for the hundereth time that evening. _He is over an hour late. He isn't going to show and you know it. You might as well go home_. She gathered her things and left the restaurant. She walked down the street towards her home, when she passed the Dot_. I've had some good times in that place_. Just then she spotted Sean, who seemed to be sitting at the table with Emma Nelson? _When did she get back in town? It didn't matter. Emma doesn't want to see me anyway_. She sat there for a few minutes until both of them glanced her way. When Emma saw her, she smiled and waved for her to come into the restaurant._ I thought she hated me? Well, maybe she has changed_. She walked over to the two and sat down.

"Wow," Emma said cheerfully, "if it isn't Manny Santos! How have you been?"

Manny could tell that she had been crying, but quickly decided not to ask her about it.

"I'm great! How are you?" She replied.

"I'm hanging in there. What are you doing walking by yourself?"

"Craig didn't show up for dinner so I didn't have a ride home. It's okay though, I just live down the street."

"Craig? So you are now Manny Manning?"

"Yeah," she laughed, " doesn't it sound awful?"

"You could say that." Then both girls started laughing together, something they haven't done in a long time.

"So, how long are you back in town?"

"I'm here for the reunion, that's all. Then I'm going back to New York."

"Wow. So did you bring your husband with you?"

Sean looked over at Emma, as if he had been wanting to know the same question.

"Nope. Don't have one."

"Really? Emma Nelson, not married? That's impossible. I heard that you have a kid."

"I do. Her name is Tiffani."

Manny looked down at her watch again. It was getting late.

"Um, you guys, I have to go. But, Em, call me sometime and we'll catch up."

"Okay, bye." With that, Manny left, walking down the vacant street. She reached her house and fumbled with the door. She finally managed to open it and stepped in. She walked into her living room to find her husband passed out on the couch with an half empty bottle of alchohol in his hands.

_I knew it. I knew he would do this again_. She sighed and began to pick up the empty bottles and trash that laid on the floor_. Why did I have to be so foolish? This time I am not helping him to bed_. She threw the trash away and headed upstairs for her bedroom. She changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to make sleep come.

She was awaken with a loud thud in the room. She rolled over at her clock which read three thirty. She looked up to see Craig standing over her. _Oh, no, please God. Don't let_ _him hit me_. It was too late. He jerked her up out of bed and began to shake her. "Stop! Craig you're hurting me!" she pleaded.

"You should have thought about that before you left me downstairs by myself!" he screamed in rage.

"Well I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have forgotten our anniversary!" she yelled back.

"I didn't forget!" he said before throwing her on the floor, causing her to hit her head on the bed side table.

"You are just like your father!" she screamed, tears burning her eyes.

He walked over, jerked her up off of the floor, and slapped her hard across her face.

"Don't you ever say that again! EVER!" he said pushing her away from him. He stormed out of the room and out of the house, leaving Manny in her bedroom crying. Manny picked up the phone and began dialing, knowing exactly who she was going to call.


	4. Loving You Still

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't writ anything for a few days. Here is a new chapter so enjoy and thanks for all of the great reviews. I am trying to make the story more interesting, if you have some ideas write them in your reviews and I will see what I think. Thanks again!

He pulled up by her house and honked the horn_. This was the third time this week he had gone to her rescue. Why do I do this? I know she doesn't like me, I mean she's married! I shouldn't even be thinking about her! Why does Craig have to be such a jerk? Manny deserves way better._ Manny walked over to the car and climbed in. She rolled down the window as he pulled away from her home. Her face was swollen from crying and it looked like a bruise was appearing around her cheek. "Thanks again, J.T., it is kinda embarrassing for you to have to keep coming to my rescue like this." Manny said after a while.

"No problem, there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you," J.T. said, Manny laughed but she didn't realize that he wasn't joking this time.

" So what happed?"

"Same old stuff. I came home and found him passed out on the couch, I left him there, I went to bed where he woke up and beat me and left," she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. J.T. looked over at her. He felt sorry for her, because Craig has done nothing but beat her since he married her. He knew she was unhappy, but that she loves Craig. They pulled in to J.T.'s driveway and Manny got out of the car. J.T. took her inside and helped her get cleaned up. He fixed an ice pack and held it over her cheek. She placed her hand over his and smiled. "You are my best friend, I don't know what I would do without you." Man, did he love her. He looked at her, studying her for a moment. Her beautiful dark hair hanging by her shoulders, her perfect skin, and her amazing eyes; he couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed her. To his surprise she didn't push him away, but instead kissed him back. He pulled back and stared at her. She was smiling, something that he hasn't seen for a long time. She put the ice pack down and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. He began to kiss her more passionately and she returned them. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her on it and began kissing trails on her neck. He stopped and looked up at her, " are you sure?" She nodded and kissed him softly. (I don't have to go any farther, because everyone knows what happens next.)

Emma was pacing around her room, trying to dress herself and Tiffani before Sean came over. She was dressed in a new skirt and a dressy top that she had just bought, and Tiffani was in a new pair of jeans and a very modest shirt. She studied her daughter for a moment_. God, she looks so much like him_. She looked up in her mirror to make sure that every thing looked okay. "Hey beautiful," she heard a voice call. She looked over in her doorway to find Sean standing there looking at her with his soft eyes. Her heart melted. "Hey yourself." She called to him. She walked over to the door to hug him, but instead he pulled her in and kissed her longingly. She pulled back, "wow! What was that for?"

"For being so wonderful."

"I'm not so wonderful."

"Yes, you really are," he said looking deep into her eyes. _Man, did she love him_. "So, um, where is she?"

"Oh, yeah! She's in here," she said pulling him into her room. "Tiffani, I would like you to meet your father."

Tiffani walked over to him. She studied him for a long time. Sean was growing nervous and didn't know what to say. Finally, Tiffani hugged him tightly and began crying. Sean bent down and put his arms around her, tears burning his eyes. They stayed like that for ten minutes, just holding on to each other. Finally Tiffani pulled back, "Daddy, I don't blame you for not coming to see me. I know that Mommy didn't tell you, but please don't be mad at her either."

"I'm not mad at anyone! I'm just glad that I can finally meet you. I'm glad that I have a daughter."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I am," he said taking her hand, "I know that I wasn't here before, but I am here now. I know that doesn't make up for not being here. But I am going to do the best I can now that I am here."

Tiffani nodded. Sean looked at her. _She looks just like me_. Emma walked over to them, "well, are you two hungry?"

"Yeah," Sean replied, Tiffani just nodded not trusting her voice.

"Well then," Emma said, "I guess you are just going to have to come downstairs and taste the delicious food I made."

Sean smiled, "sounds great. Where are your mom and dad?"

Emma smiled, "I sent them away for the weekend."

_Yes,_ Sean thought_, this is too perfect_. They all went downstairs and ate, and afterwards, Tiffani went to bed. After Emma tucked her in, she came downstairs to find Sean looking through her old photo albums.

"Do you remember this?" he asked holding the picture of their first date.

"How could I forget? That was the only time I had to come home because of a stupid bird!" They both laughed. Sean put the album away and walked over to Emma. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Em," he began, "you were the first girl I ever loved. I mean it. I want you to be the last. Emma I love you. I have loved you since the day you left. I thought about you everyday. I want us to be together forever."

This was all like a dream come true for Emma. She loved him too, and she knew she always would. "I do too," she said quietly.

"Then, why can't we be together?"

"What? I don't know what you mean?"

"Emma," he said, kneeling down, " I know I missed my chance the first time, but I never make the same mistake twice. Will you marry me?"

Authors' Note: Sorry guys but I couldn't help myself I think they should be together! Emma and Sean Forever!


	5. New Beginnings

Author's Note: Sorry guys but I have been busy lately but here is a new chapter so I hope you like it. I think that things are going to start looking up for Manny Santos. Please RR!

Manny's POV 

Manny opened her eyes and looked around. _Where am I?_ She sat up and looked behind her. _Oh, God! What did I do? Craig is going to be furious!_ She rubbed her eyes and felt a pain on her right cheek_. Oh, yeah. That's why I'm here_. She looked at J.T. who was still asleep. He was always there for her, no questions asked. She got out of bed and began to get dressed. "Hey beautiful," she heard J.T. say sleepily. She turned to look at him. "Hey," she replied quietly. J. T. sat up and studied her. "You regret this don't you?"

Manny looked at him. What could she say? " J.T., you know that you are my best friend. You've always been here for me. Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have slept with you. I was mad at Craig, but I love him, even if he doesn't see that."

J.T. jumped out of bed and pulled his pants on, "that's great Manny! Craig doesn't love you! If he did, then he wouldn't hit you! Manny, can you honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything between us last night?"

_No, I can't. But I know what's right_. "I didn't feel anything between us last night."

"Get out," he said, tears burning his eyes. She just looked at him. "Didn't you hear me? GET OUT!" Manny turned and walked out of his house and out of his life, forever.

Manny walked home in the cool of the morning. When she arrived home, she found Craig in the living room. She walked over to him and took a seat beside him on the couch. Craig began to sob and buried his face in his hands. "Manny," he said in between sobs, "I'm so, so sorry." I know, you always are, she thought. "Manny," he said looking up to her, "this is the last time. I'm getting some help. I called Dr. Mitchell this morning and set up some counseling sessions." Manny couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You did what?"

"I'm going to see a counselor for my anger problems and my drinking problems."

_Thank you, God!_ Manny took her husbands hands, " Craig, are you sure?"

"Yes, Manny! I never want to hurt you again."

"Oh, Craig! I love you so much! Thank you!" she said wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her softly. "I love you too, Manny." He kissed her tenderly and smoothed her hair. He hasn't kissed me like that in such a long time. Manny fell into Craig's arms as he held her. It seemed that all time had stopped just for Manny Santos.

Emma's POV 

Emma lay across her bed. _Wow_, she thought. _My dreams are finally coming true. I am finally going to be Mrs. Sean Cameron!_ She looked at her hand where her wedding ring would soon be. Tiffani had been ecstatic about the news. She would finally have a mom and a dad, under the same roof. Emma and Sean had talked about it. They were going to be married at the end of the month. That would be long enough to invite most of their friends. She heard the window shut and looked up to see Sean standing by her bed. She laughed. "Sean, I'm not sixteen anymore. You can use the front door."

"I know," he said laying beside her, "but it's more fun if I sneak in like I used to."

"You are something else. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure that there were no guys down here with my fiancé," he kidded, "but seriously I just needed to see you.

Emma turned to her side and faced him. "Well, you caught me. There's this 'hot stud' under my bed."

Sean smiled and reached over her to look under, pretending to be worried. Emma pushed him back and laughed. "Okay, so I exaggerated a little. There's only dust under there, but there could be a hot stud waiting to take me to a mansion."

Sean frowned. "Well, I don't have a mansion, but I do have this three bedroom apartment that looks like a mansion, to my cat anyways." Emma laughed. "Hmmm, well I guess that will do. As long as I have my handsome stud with me."

"I'll never leave you, Em. I promise you that."

"I know you won't."

He kissed her, softly at first, but began to kiss her more and more passionately. Emma stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong," Sean asked.

"Nothing," Emma replied, "I was just wondering if my Hot Stud would take me out to breakfast. I'm starved."

"Sure, but where's Tiffani?"

"Mom and Dad took her shopping. I told her I needed to go over some wedding plans."

"Okay, grab your coat. I need to discuss some plans with you too." Emma reached up and kissed him before she climbed out of bed and got dressed. "I'm ready," she said taking his arm as they headed out.


	6. Plans and Painful Memories

Author's Note: Sorry everyone, but I have been busy here lately. Here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. R&R!

Emma's POV

Emma sat across from Sean in their favorite booth at the Dot. She looked over at him to find him smiling at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, I was just remembering some of the good times that we had in this place," he said looking around the almost deserted restaurant. Emma looked around. Not all times were good, she thought. She looked up at Sean to catch him staring at her. "What?" she laughed.

"It just seems unreal, like some dream that I'm going to wake up from," he said still holding her gaze, "Em, you know that nothing has ever went right for me. This just seems too perfect. It's like everything is going great, but something will come along and screw it up. I don't want that to happen again."

"Sean, nothing is going to screw this up. I love you, and I'm not letting you go again. I need you in my life," she said reaching across the table, taking his hands, " and Tiffani needs you too."

"I know," he began, "I'm just afraid that I won't be a good Dad. What if I make her hate me? What if I do something wrong?"

"Then you will be just like every other parent on this earth. Sean, no parent is perfect. There isn't a manual you can read that will teach you to deal with your kids. Believe me, if there was I would have bought it. Don't worry, you'll be a great dad, because you love her."

Sean rubbed his thumb over the side of her hand. He couldn't believe that this was really happening for him. He had waited for Emma for years, and now here she was, two weeks from their wedding. This weekend was the ten-year reunion at Degrassi, and Emma had been so nervous all week. She was anxious to see all of her old friends. Sean was anxious to show off his new fiancé. He loved her with everything he had in him.

"So," Emma said, interrupting his thoughts, " about our wedding. I was thinking something small, like a backyard kind of thing with a few friends and family members. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll get it done."

"Okay, well my parents are paying for the wedding, I just need you to take care of the rehearsal dinner."

"Alright, how many people am I setting it up for?"

"Well there is my family, which is about four people, me and you, and your family; I also wanted to invite Manny and Craig."

"Wait, my family? I have to invite them?"

"Well, honey, don't you want your mom and dad at our wedding?"

"Yeah, but not Tracker. We haven't spoken in years."

"That's fine, invite whoever you want. I want this to be perfect."

"It will be. I love you, Em," he said as he leaned across the table and kissed her lightly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss save the world and her lap dog," both of them turned to see Jay standing beside them. Emma saw a strange look on Sean's face. She stood up beside Jay, "well it's nice to see you too Jay." Jay ignored her and looked at Sean. "Well, buddy, long time no see."

"Yeah, I want it to stay that way too."

"Fine, I'll leave you two love birds alone. Just wanted to see how you was doin', but if your still mad at me for the whole Ravine thing, get over it. I'm sure Emma has."

Sean jumped up from the table and stood eye to eye with Jay. Sean has always had a bad temper. "Look," Sean said through gritted teeth," stay away from Emma and stay away from me."

Jay smirked and looked over at Emma, " okay, but Em, if this guy doesn't 'satisfy' you, you know where to find me." Sean didn't give him time to turn around before punching him with all he had. Jay fell to the ground and looked at Sean in disbelief. Jay thought about saying something, but quickly got up and stalked out of the restaurant. Emma walked over to Sean who was sitting in the nearest booth, with his head in his hands.

"Em, when I came back from Wasaga Beach and found out about you and him, I lost it. I couldn't control myself; I went right up to him and beat the crap out of him. I haven't spoke to him since."

"Sean, don't worry about him. That was years ago, and now all I care about is you. Let's go home, okay?"

"Okay," he said taking her hand and leading her out the door.


	7. Night of The Reunion

Author's Note: Hey peoples! Here is another chapter, I hope it's good. Sorry it takes me so long to write a new chapter but my mom just started chemo and I am taking care of her. Enjoy this chapter and I will have a new one up ASAP. Please remember to R&R!

Manny's POV

It has been three weeks since Craig went into counseling, and he had improved greatly. He didn't drink or hit Manny. He didn't fight with her and hadn't lost his temper with her. Actually, Craig did everything Manny asked him to and more. Four days after he started his sessions, Craig surprised Manny with a candle lit dinner and took her out to see a movie, something he hadn't done since they were dating. Manny's life was so much better now. She and Emma had become close once again, just like they were when they were in Grade 7.

It was the day of the Reunion and Manny was getting ready. She was studying herself in the mirror when Craig came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Wow," he said, " you look beautiful. Are you excited to see all of your friends again?"

"Not really," she replied casually. Actually she was nervous. She knew J.T. was going to be there, and she prayed that Craig wouldn't find out about the two of them.

"Well," he said looking at his watch, " I have to leave but I'll meet you at Degrassi. Don't worry, I won't be late." He leaned down and kissed her gently. " I love you so much, Manny."

"I love you, too," she said looking up at him, " where are you going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well," she said as she pulled him closer to her, "if you tell me, I'll act surprised."

He laughed and pushed her hair out of her face, " Sorry, Baby, but you'll have to wait. I promise that you'll love it."

She pouted for a moment and then smiled, "okay, but don't be late."

"I won't," he replied and kissed her goodbye. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Manny was so excited. She had a surprise of her own. She was going to have a baby. At first Manny was terrified, she thought that it could be J.T.'s, but the doctor told her that she was two months along, and she was with J.T. only a month ago. She couldn't wait to tell him. She finished getting ready and sat down to relax before she had to leave. She looked at her watch, ten minutes until it started. That gave her plenty of time to get there if she started walking now. She put her coat on and headed out.

She arrived at Degrassi High School. She looked around. There were so many memories here. She could almost see all of her friends around the steps between classes. She walked up the stairs and into the halls of where she had spent the better part of her life.

"Manny? Manny Santos? Is that you?" She turned around to see a tall, dark haired man she knew to be Toby. "Tobes! How have you been?"

" I've been great! What about you? You look terrific! Just like I remember you."

"Thank you, and I have been great."

"That's good, so what do you do for a living?"

" I'm a housewife, Craig takes care of me."

"Oh, you are married to Craig Manning? How did that happen? Last time I saw you, you hated Craig."

"Yeah, well we got back together just after high school and he asked me to marry him."

"That's great."

"Yeah," she said and looked down self consciously. Back in high school, Manny had been known as the 'School Slut' and the 'Boyfriend Stealer'. She walked in to find Emma and Sean. She found them standing with a group of what looked like Liberty, J.T., and Chris. She stopped for a moment, but decided to walk over to them. As soon as he saw her coming over, J.T. excused himself from the group. Emma smiled and hugged her friend, " Hey Manny! Where is Craig?"

"I have no idea. He said he had to go get something for a surprise. He told me that he would be here."

"Okay, well then I'm sure he will be. Manny, you remember Liberty and Chris."

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I'm magnificent. I'm married now," she said holding up her hand to show us a gorgeous pair of rings.

"That's great! Who's the lucky guy?" Manny said looking around the room.

"That's him," she said pointing to a tall, dark man talking to Mr. Simpson, "his name is DeShawn Faghan, we met in college and married soon after. We have two kids, Jasmine is five and Derrick is three."

"That's fantastic." Manny looked around for Craig. _Where is he?_ She looked at the door to see two police officers talking to Mr. Simpson. He shook his head and looked over at her. She felt her heart stop. _Please, God, no. Please, don't let it be Craig._ Mr. Simpson walked over to Manny. "Manny," he said, "come with me."

She followed him over to where the two policemen stood. "Manuela Manning?" The first officer asked. She nodded. "Ma'am you will have to come with us."

"What's the problem? What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Manning, I'm afraid there has been an accident." No, it can't be.

"Is it Craig? Is he alright?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, Mr. Manning was in an accident and has been rushed to the hospital. He's alive but has a serious head injury. He has gone into comatose."

Manny grabbed her coat and followed the two officers to the police car. _This can't be happening. Things were so perfect. He will be alright. Please, God let him be alright._


	8. Tragedy

A/N: Hey here is the newest chapter that I promised! Enjoy it! R&R!

The ride to the hospital seemed to take an eternity. All Manny could do was sit in the back seat and sob silently while she prayed_. Please, God. Don't let this happen. Let him be okay._ As soon as they arrived, Manny sprung from the car and in to the crowded hospital. She ran over to the nurse at the desk and asked, "My name is Manuela Manning, and my husband is Craig Manning. He was brought in from a car accident. Do you know where he is?" The nurse nodded, "Yes, he's being X-rayed and is having an MRI done but his room number is 324 in the CUI unit. He should be brought back in a minute."

"Thank you," she said before heading for the elevators. She reached the third floor and went to find Craig's room. She met the doctor while entering his room.

"Mrs. Manning?" the doctor asked. Manny nodded. "My name is Dr. Hamilton, I will be your husbands doctor. His condition is pretty serious. He was severely injured in the accident. Apparently, the car pulled out in front of on coming traffic and hit the driver's side. There was a large gash in his head and a lot of blood loss. We have managed to stabilize him, but unfortunately he fell in to comatose. I can't tell you how long it will be before he comes out again." Manny felt the tears burning hot behind her eyelids.

"Can I see him?" she managed to say in a whisper.

"Yes, he should be back from his X-rays any moment. We are trying to see the extent of the damage. I will be back in an hour or so to see how he is doing, but there will be a nurse coming in periodically to check his vitals." The doctor exited the room and walked down the hall. Manny took a deep breath and walk inside the room. She sat in the chair beside the bed and touched the sheets. _This is where my Craig has to stay? Why did this happen? Am I being punished for being with J.T? Please let him wake up soon_. Just then, a few nurses rolled Craig in the room. Two men lifted him onto his bed while one of the nurses checked all of his vitals. She smiled at Manny, who politely smiled back on the verge of tears. "My name is Mrs. Jennings, I'll be the night shift nurse if you need anything." Manny nodded and walked over to Craig. The nurse walked quietly out of the room. Manny reached up and touched Craig's arm, and then stroked his face. _My poor Craig. Why did this happen to you? _She reached in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Emma's number and told her everything. She asked her to please bring some clothes for her and some personal items for her and Craig. Emma agreed and told her that she would be there as soon as possible. After Manny hung up, she sat back in the chair beside Craig's bed. _This has to be the worst day ever. I shouldn't have let him go by himself. I should have made him wait on me. But then, I would be in a bed beside him. Fate has a funny way of doing things_.

Emma came to the hospital, with Sean carrying two bags full of their things. Manny jumped up and ran into Emma's arms. Emma held her as she cried for a good ten minutes. She pulled back and said between sobs, "Please, tell me he is going to be alright. I can't live without him." Emma stroked her beautiful black hair and assured her that everything was going to be fine.


	9. Awakenings

A/N: here is another chapter. I'm sorry that this is taking a long time but I about to wrap up this story in the next few chapters so just bear with me please!

Manny's POV

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, and Craig hadn't woken from his coma. The doctors said that he could wake up any moment and that his vitals improved everyday. Manny was still so full of doubt. She never left his room. She had Emma bring her everything she needed and take care of things at her house. Emma had really pulled through for her. She had even postponed her wedding until Craig woke up. Sean had no problem with this, in fact he thought it was a good idea to get more time to plan things right. Emma had brought her dress to Craig's room to show Manny. It was beautiful. Since Emma was a traditionalist, her dress wasn't white. It was an off white color but still looked wonderful on her. Emma looked so happy, in fact Manny hadn't seen her that happy since they were in Grade 8. Manny hoped Craig would wake up soon because her pregnancy was really starting to show. She was four months along now. Two months since Craig had been put in this hospital. Manny spent all of her time taking care of Craig. To Manny things weren't looking good. Until today….

Emma had just left, and Manny went to Craig's bedside to talk to him. She did this because the doctors told her that he could still hear her and that it might help. She didn't think that it would, but she enjoyed talking with her husband. "Baby, please come back to me. I can't make it without you. I need you in my life. I find out next month if our baby is a boy or girl. Gosh, Craig , please wake up!" Manny laid her head down on her bed and began to cry. She lifted her head up and pleaded, "Craig, baby, you have to wake up. Emma and Sean have postponed their wedding for you. I told them not to but they insisted. You have a lot of people that miss you. There is a lot that you are missing, just lying here day after day. I want my lover back. I want the only guy that I have ever loved, or will ever love, to come home with me." Manny couldn't hold it in anymore, she broke down into a river of tears. "I guess you better pack my bags then," a voice said. Manny jerked her head up. Craig was looking at her, smiling weakly. Manny squealed, "Craig! Your awake! I can't believe this!" She jumped up and hugged her husband. She leaned over and kissed him longingly. She has waited so long for this. She pulled back and looked at him lovingly. "How long have you been awake?" Manny asked. "Well," he replied in a voice barely over a whisper, " you were asleep earlier and I didn't want to wake you, so I fell back asleep. I don't know how because that's all that I have been doing for a while. Then I woke up when Emma was here and I figured that you needed to be alone with her so I kept quiet." Manny frowned, "you should have let me know you were awake! You have been in a coma for two months!"

"Really? What happened?"

" That night that you went to get my 'surprise' you were hit by an oncoming car. You had severe head injuries and they put you into this coma."

"Wow, that's weird. I don't remember a thing."

"The doctors said you probably wouldn't for a while. Doctors. Oh, let me get the doctor! We want to get you home soon!" Manny rushed out of the room, and Craig tried to sit up. Was I really in an accident? Did I just hear my wife say she is pregnant? This is so unbelievable. How did this happen? The last thing I remember is pulling away from the ticket station. What did I do with the tickets? Manny walked back in the room followed by a talk man, who Craig knew to be his doctor. The doctor smiled, "Well Mr. Manning, did you have a good nap?" Craig laughed, as did Manny. "Do you think you can walk?"

Craig eased up and scooted towards the side of the bed, "I don't know, but there is only one way to find out." Craig stood up slowly. He took a few steps and turned to the doctor, "yep, looks like I'm healthy. Can I go home?" The doctor studied his charts, "Well Mr. Manning, I don't see why not. Why don't you get you wife to help you get dressed and I'll send a nurse to undo your IV." The doctor exited the room. Manny walked over to her husband, who put his arms around her. "I've missed you so much, Craig."


	10. Home

Author's Note: I know that it has been a while but I have been busy with my mom. Sorry. I know that you don't leave the hospital that early but hey, this is my story! Lol!

Manny helped her husband through the door and went back outside to get their bags. She had called Emma and she was coming over later to help Manny with some laundry. Craig looked around the house. It looked as if no one had set foot inside of it for months. He shook his head and made his way slowly to the couch. Manny returned carrying their bags. She went to the back and put them in the laundry room. She came back into the living room to check on Craig. "Honey, can I fix you something to eat? The doctors said it would be good for you to eat something." Craig sat up on the couch and said, "No, I'm not hungry. I just want to spend some time with you. It's weird but even though I was in a coma, I feel like I was away on a business trip and that I've missed you terribly." Manny walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. "It's not weird at all. I feel like I haven't really seen you for months. Even though you were right beside me, I felt as if you were a hundred miles away. The important thing is that you're home and healthy." He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "What time is it?" Craig asked. Manny looked at her watch, "it's only 3:30. Why?"

"How fast can you get ready?"

"For what?"

"I want to take you out to dinner."

"No, no baby," she said turning to face him, " you just got home. You don't have to take me out."

Craig grinned, which made him look just like the teenage boy Manny fell in love with years ago. "I know I don't have to. But I want to. I love you Manny, and I want to do things for you. You will never know how much you mean to me."

Manny was touched. Never had Craig said anything like that to her. She leaned over and kissed him. He returned her kiss and gently touched her cheek. They sat there looking at each other until the doorbell rang. Manny got up and answered the door. "Sorry, Em, but there has been a change of plans. Craig and I are going out tonight."

"Oh, okay. That's great," Emma replied, "But I need to tell you that I wont be here for the next couple of days. I'm going back home to pack the rest of my things so that I can move back here. I also have to get Tiffani's school records transferred to Degrassi."

"That's fine," Manny said cheerfully, " I hope you have a safe trip." They shared a quick hug and Emma said hi to Craig before she left. Manny walked over to Craig and sat down again.

He studied her for a long moment before asking, "Manny, I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not, but I thought that I heard you say something. Are you pregnant?"

Manny's eyes brightened and she smiled, "Yep! Four months along!"

"Wow! This is great!" Craig said excitingly, "I can't believe that I'm going to be a father!" He hugged Manny tightly. He pulled back to see her crying. He wiped a tear from her cheek, " what? What's wrong?"

Manny took a deep breathe, "I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up. I thought that I would have to raise this baby by myself and it would never get to know who it's father was. I was so scared." She broke down into a mountain of sobs. Craig took her in his arms and stroked her hair softly, "shh. It's okay. I'm here, Baby. I'm not going anywhere." Manny nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Okay, well I am going to go get ready. Do you need anything before I hop in the shower?"

"No, I think I can handle things."

"Okay, well, I'll be out in a few minutes," she gave him a quick kiss before heading upstairs to get ready. After Manny had left, Craig sat there thinking about what she had said. What if I wasn't here? What if I hadn't pulled through? He shivered at the though of leaving Manny alone. Even when he used to fight with her, he never thought he would leave her. He loved her. Love had truly shown them a miracle today, hopefully it wouldn't disappoint them.


	11. Wedding Nerves

Author's Note: Sorry you guys but I have been busy. Here is the new chapter and I hope you like it! I skipped some time and it is now the Wedding so read and review!

Emma's POV

Emma woke to the sun shining in on her face. She rolled over to face the ceiling and came to the realization_. Today is the day! I am getting married in less than 14 hours!_ She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She walked to her bathroom and began to fill the tub with water. She poured some bath bubbles in that were supposed to make her relax. She undressed and got in. She laid her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes. Her stomach felt like she was free falling. She was so nervous that it made her sick. Just then, Spike walked through the door. "Well, today is the big day! Are you excited?"

"You could say that," Emma replied wistfully.

" What's the matter, Sweetie? You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

"No, I know that I want to marry Sean. I am just- I don't know. I am afraid that he is going to realize that marrying me is a mistake. I can't go through with losing him again." She climbed out of the tub and threw her robe on. She then went to her bed and fell backwards sighing loudly. Spike walked to the bed and pulled her daughter into a hug, "Hunny, Sean loves you. Marrying you is going to be the best thing to happen to him, and it wouldn't be a mistake. Now, since this **_is_ **your wedding day, I have to say something sentimental. So here goes. Emma, having you was the best thing that I did. I loved watching you grow up and it hurt me to see you make your mistakes. Now you are going to have a family, a real family, that you will watch grow up and make mistakes. I wish you all the happiness and luck."

She kissed her daughter's forehead. Tiffani burst through the door and ran over to her mother's bed. She climbed on the bed and hugged her mom, "Mommy, guess what?"

"What sweetie?" Emma said, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Today I get a daddy! A _real_ Daddy!" Spike and Emma both laughed._ Wow, I didn't realize how this would affect Tiffani! I hope I am making the right choice_.

Sean's POV

Sean had barely slept the night before. All he could think about was her. I can't wait until tonight. I've wanted to be with Emma since I first saw her, and now I get a chance to spend the rest of my life with her. What could be better? I just hope I don't screw this up like everything else in my life. Sean jumped in the shower and then hurried to get dressed. He was way too nervous to stay in the house. He went for a walk around the town. He was walking down a street that he had never been on before, but knew that it was only a couple of streets away from the Simpson-Nelson house. As he was walking, he saw this burgundy house on the corner. He noticed that there was a forsale sign in the window. He saw a guy walking out of the house and hurried over to him. "Hello Sir. My name is Sean Cameron, and I was looking at your house when I noticed the For Sale sign."

"Yes"

"And I was wondering how much you were asking on it?"

"Well, the asking price is 20,000 dollars. Of course, it is to be made in payments."

"How much would the payments cost?"

"Oh I don't know. I'd say around 350 a month."

Sean took another look at the house and tried to imagine what it would be like living there.


	12. the Wedding

Author's Note: Well here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, The Wedding. I hope that you enjoy it! Read and Review. And as for the money thing, I didn't really know how much a house costs but thanks for telling me.

Sean's POV

In one of the back rooms at the church, Sean was pacing around nervously. He kept looking in the mirror, praying that he wouldn't mess up during the ceremony. In the reflection, he saw the door shut. He turned around to be face to face with Jay. "What are you doing here? I can't believe you would have the nerve to show your face," Sean said angrily as he glared at Jay. Jay threw his hands up in defense, "whoa, I don't want to cause you trouble. I just wanted to talk, that's all."

"Fine. Talk."

"Look, I know that you hate me, but I came to apologize. I know that what I did to Emma was wrong and the way I treated you two afterwards was even worse. Dude, that was years ago. But I wanted you to know that I am so sorry. She didn't deserve that. Neither did you. I know that an apology will never make it okay, but I don't want us to go on being enemies."

Sean thought it over never taking his eyes off of Jay, "You are right, Emma didn't deserve that, but then again, I don't deserve Emma. She should have so much better than me, but she chose me. It's kind of funny. Anyways, don't worry about it. It's all in the past."

Jay hugged his old friend and went to find his seat. _Wow_, Sean thought, _maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all. _

Emma's POV

"Is the Bride supposed to be this calm?" Emma asked as she looked over herself one last time in the mirror. Spike laughed as she readjusted Emma's veil for the hundredth time, " Well, your sure you want to do this. Why would you be nervous? I mean you already have a beautiful daughter together and you have known that you love Sean since you were in school." Emma thought about this. _Yeah, I have loved him since I first saw him. I've never loved someone as much as Sean._

No POV:

Sean stood at the front of the church, with Craig and J.T. beside him. The music was playing softly in the background. Everything looked beautiful. The walls were lined with white and baby blue drapes and flower arrangements. The music changed tones to the Wedding March. Everyone stood and looked back as the doors opened. Tiffani was the Flower Girl, followed by Manny, who was the maid of honor and only bridesmaid. Sean's eyes were fixed on Emma. She looked like an angel. She locked gazes with him as she walked down the aisle. When she reached the front, she joined hands with Sean. He mouthed the words "I love you" to her. She smiled and mouthed them back. The preacher began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today…."

(A/N: you know the rest.)

At the end of the ceremony, they ran out to the limo and got in. The limo ride was a gift from Snake. Emma took her veil off and faced Sean, "Do you feel any different?" "Yeah, he replied, "For the first time, I feel like everything is going to be okay." Emma smiled and kissed him softly. Sean ran his thumb across the side of her face, "I love you so much Emma. I want to give you everything and more." "Being with you is enough," she said looking at him lovingly. "Well, I haven't given you your gift yet," he said mischievously. "Sean, what are you talking about?"

"Look out the window." She looked out only to see a vacant house. She turned to him, curiously, "Okay, I don't get it. It's an empty house." "No it isn't," Sean answered, "that is your new home. I bought it today." "Oh my gosh! Are you kidding?" she squealed excitingly. "Nope," he said taking her hand, "welcome to your new home Mrs. Cameron." He leaned over and kissed his new wife.


	13. Surprise

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone…. I am sorry I haven't been able to finish it but I am at a writers block right now…. Maybe you guys could give me some ideas for the ending because I want to end this soon… Manny is six months along now…Tiffani will start school in a couple of weeks… Anyways here goes the next chapter. Don't forget to review.

This is two days after the wedding.

Manny's POV 

"So he bought you a house?" Manny asked her friend, over the phone.

"Yeah, he did. He said he wanted this to be a fresh start for us all. Do you think that you and Craig could come and help us move our stuff into the new house?" Emma asked her. " Yes, I'm sure he will do it," Manny replied, "Craig has been letting me do whatever I want since he came home from the hospital. As a matter of fact, we haven't fought in ages. Things seem to be going great between us." "That's great!" Emma answered sincerely, " I was hoping everything would work out for you two. You are my best friend and I hate seeing you hurt."

"Yeah, I know. I just-." Manny was cut off by Emma's sudden gain of memory.

"Oh Yeah! I almost forgot! I need you to help me pick out some pain for the rooms."

"Okay, we can do it later this afternoon."

"Sounds great, but I have to go. Sean and I have to go and get some of my stuff out of storage."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye" Manny hung up the phone. She eased herself off of the couch. She always felt tired now, but she never wanted to complain. _I'm still capable of hanging out with my best friend_, she thought. _I can't let this baby slow me down. _She knew, though, that eventually she wouldn't be able to get around as much. She considered herself huge. Craig had told her that it was normal for pregnant women to gain weight. She knew it was normal to gain weight. She wasn't stupid, but this much weight was ridiculous. She couldn't imagine ever being able to wear her old clothes again.

Craig walked through the door with a set of brand new luggage. Manny eyed him suspiciously. What the hell is he doing? He walked back out the door. A few minutes later, he came back in. Only this time, he was carrying new clothes.

"What in the world is going on? What is all of this?" Manny demanded, walking over to the pile of stuff he had brought in. Craig jumped at the sound of her voice, "Oh, nothing."

"This doesn't look like nothing to me. What is going on?" Manny demanded once more.

"Just some stuff that you are going to need," Craig replied casually, with a huge grin on his face.

"What am I going to need this stuff for?"

"For this," he said, pulling two tickets out of his pocket. Manny took the tickets and read them.

"Plane tickets? To where?"

" Well I thought that after we took you to your appointment to confirm that the baby is a boy, we could take a little trip to celebrate."

"First, you don't know that it is going to be a boy. Second, where are we going?"

"Paris, France," Craig said, taking Manny's hands, " I wanted to take you there since we never got to go for our honeymoon. Mostly it was my fault, but now we can go. I don't have an anger problem and we aren't short on cash."

Manny was overwhelmed. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. They made their way to the couch and Craig helped Manny sit down.

"So when do we leave," she said, leaning back and laying her legs across Craig's lap.

"I was thinking, next Saturday."

"Yeah, that's good. That will give me time to pack. Everything takes me so much longer than it used to. All because of my huge belly."

Craig laughed, " You are not huge. And besides, I think you look beautiful." He kissed her stomach.

"Oh, before I forget. I told Emma that we would help her move today. Sean bought her a new house and it's only a couple of streets down from us. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want to do. Just don't make yourself do something you don't feel like doing. I don't want you to make yourself tired."

_I am tired_, she thought. _Tired of always being treated like some baby_. She nodded and assured him that she wouldn't do too much.

**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter was short but I think I figured out a way to end the story. Anyways, I'll write more later. Don't forget to review and give me ideas for the next chapter.**


End file.
